microcountriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Principality of Knowsley
The Principality of Knowsley or Knowsley as it is more commonly known as is a micronation founded by its current leader, Crown Princess Cathrine on 17 April 2008. The Principality claims the entire Borough of Knowsley, Merseyside and has split the country into six seperate Duchy's, each under the direct control of a Duke, appointed by the monarch and their family to carry on the service, unless the monarch changes it. History The history of the Principality is quite short, but also quite complex. During the early days of the Principality Crown Princess Catherine worked alongside close advisors who helped her in governing, and at one point they ruled directly for her. This cut off from their leader caused a large scare within the Duchy of Halewood, one of the countries largest, but also on the border and a distance away from the capital. So the then Duke orginised his own Government to seize power from the absent Princess and declare it a new Kingdom, ruled from the border town of Halewood, the Duchy's capital. Upon hearing the news Crown Princess Catherine assemled the Army to arrest the Duke of Halewood. Realising the Princess was in search for him, the Duke also assembled the rebels to fight the Royal Forces off. The two forces met in the open country of northern Halewood, where they made battle. The long battle lasted for little over an hour before a new plan was taken up by the Princess' Generals. Half of the Army pulled away luring the enemy in, and as they tried to close the gap and cut them off, the main force also split, one to aid the trapped men and one to remain fighting. The aiding rebels were attacked from all around and were ordered by their leader to flee, sending the entire rebel force into chaos. The main bulk also fled back to Halewood Town and the battle was over. The next day the Duke crossed into Cronton, where he thought he would get support but did not and was handed over to the Royal Forces the next day. Government The Government of the Principality is an Absolute Monarchy, lead by Crown Princess Catherine. The other members of the government consist of the Duke of Kirkby, Duke of Huyton, Duke of Prescot, Duke of Halewood, Duke of Cronton, Lord of Knowsley Village, Lord of Whiston and the Lord of Roby. They serve as an advisory body to the Princess in her governing of the Principality and are close followers of the regime, and most of them are her original followers from the indpendence. Duchies The Principality of Knowsley is split into Six different Duchies, ruled by a Duke/Duchess, to govern for the reigning Prince/Princess. The six Duchies are: #Duchy of Kirkby #Duchy of Knowsley Village #Duchy of Huyton #Duchy of Prescot #Duchy of Halewood #Duchy of Cronton Foreign Affairs The Principality of Knowsley either has, or wishes to have good intermicronational relations between the following nations and itself: United Soviet States of Bootle Kingdom of Camuria category:Knowsley